For the Honor of Greyskull: The Inheritance Chapters 1 and 2
by Sherafan214
Summary: Anika, Daughter of Adora and Seahawk, is on a mission to find her missing or possibly dead mother. During this time she discovers family secrets that will eventually be her secret too. Note: Thank you Mattel and Filmation for creating wonderful characters. The characters Anika, AJ, Jarrod, Amanda, Layla, Pretty Kitty, Quill are mine. Thank you and enjoy.


The Inheritance

Epilogue

"Mommy I don't want to leave you!"

"Sweetheart, I know but you have to go. The Horde is coming and I have to stay behind and help."

"I want to stay with you."

"Anika, I need you to be brave and go with Spirit and Cringer. They will protect you all the way to the portal to Eternia." Adora said as she strapped a bag to her daughter's saddle.

"Anika, pull your hood tight and don't look back. I love you."

Adora sends Spirit along with Cringer and yells "I will with you soon."

"For the Honor of Grayskull!" then an explosion happens

"Mommy!"

…

Chapter 1

Anika wakes up in a sweat and heart pounding. Sixteen years the nightmare haunts her. Anika tried to roll over in her bed but was greeted with a big green furry face next to her.

"Hi Cringy." She said softly and nuzzled Cringer the large green Eternian tiger. On the other side of her she could feel the heat of her Giant Eternian wolf, Layla. She reached around and pet Layla's fur.

"Thank goodness I don't ever have to worry about my room being drafty. Come on Layla and Cringer, it's time to get up."

Layla and Cringer both opened there eyes and looked at Anika and tried to go back to sleep.

"I swear if you two were not two different species you would swear you were blood related."

"Anika, if you and Pops hadn't found me in that jungle alone, I wouldn't be so friendly right now."

"No you would probably on someone's wall" joked Anika "I am going to hop in the shower while you two try and wake up. Like father, like daughter."

Layla snorted "your father is a pirate, does that make you a pirate too?"

"You bet." Anika replied

Anika walked into her bathroom and started her shower, letting the water warm up. She stood in front of her sink brushing her teeth, she looked hard into the mirror. She saw her mother's ice blue eyes and her father's fire red hair. Her personality was one of a warrior when roaming through Eternia, but that of kind soul to anyone she met. Her father, Seahawk, was always a constant in her life even though he was always out looking for her mother and trying to get intel to where the Horde has her captive or even if she is alive. Her home growing up was the palace and her Uncle and Aunt tried to do their best to raise her and do right by her. Adam and Teela always loved her as if she was their own. For Adam, he got to still be close with his sister in some way.

Anika kept staring into the mirror. The words "For the Honor of Grayskull" kept vibrating in her head. Repeating and making her head hurt. She felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor. Layla came in when she heard the thud.

"Pop-Pop! Go get Teela and Queen Marlena, Anika passed out."

Cringer ran out on of the bedroom to get Teela and Queen Marlena. They all came rushing in a few minutes later. Anika opened her eyes and realized she was on the bathroom floor.

"What happened Anika?" Marlena asked.

"Don't know my head started pounding, lights flashed before my eyes, then it got dark. And now I am on the floor."

"Hun, let me look at your head." Teela said moving her fingers over Anika's head.

"Hey Anika! What is going on are you ok?" a voice came from the bedroom.

"Come on in Amanda. I was being clutzy today."

"Good Gods let me see." Amanda said as her hands started to glow

"Hey, hey, hey, none of that Sorceress-in-training mumbo jumbo. That's all I need is for you to see all my secrets floating around." Anika protested.

"Hey it's either me or Gramma T can invoke Mom's powers and I will let her do it."

"I think you're just finding an excuse to use your powers, Cuz."

Marlena getting impatient and wanted to know how Anika was feeling, "can you two knock it off. Anika let Amanda take a look."

As Amanda laid her hands on Anika's head, she could see the dream that her cousin would dream for the last sixteen years. Then she felt the power, she knew that power came from the depths of Greyskull. She knew the words because of her father's other job. She heard the words "For the Honor of Greyskull!," she could hear her cousin screaming for her mother. Amanda turned and looked at her mother and grandmother. They knew.

"Anika why don't you go to a healer and I will go see Gramma T to see if there is anything we can do about these dreams. She might have answers and maybe something to help you." Amanda said.

"As soon as I get dressed I am on my way to the healer." Anika said as she got up and went into the shower.

Teala, the Queen, and Amanda walked into the bedroom.

Amanda looked at her grandmother and mother. "It's time. We need to get her to Greyskull as soon as possible. I will go talk to Gramma T and the Spirit of Greyskull."

"I wish her Mother was here to help her." Marlena said

"Gramma this could be the way to find out about Aunt Adora."

"Amanda, this will throw her into angst. You know how she feels about She-Ra and He-Man. She will be so upset that you knew your father's other identity and her mother's. " Teela said with sadness in her eyes.

"Mom. I know how you feel and I know you have a hard time because every time Hordak has called for She-Ra to show herself and taunt her, you had to fill that spot."

"And I have to ask you or your Grandmother to mask me as your Aunt." She noted "This family has had too much sadness in their life. We have had to cover secrets for far too long."

Marlena sat back and listened to the conversation. She then though of an idea. "Orko! I need to talk to you."

The Trollan popped out of nowhere. "Hi Queen Marlena. How can I help you?"

"Orko I need you cut Anika off from going to the Healer. She passed out in the bathroom earlier. She is having flashbacks of that night on Etheria and I need you to cast a spell to get them to stop until we can get her to the Sorceress. I think it is time for her to know the truth."

"I can do that Queen Marlena, but my spell will only hold for so long. I think the birthday dinner at Castle Greyskull in a couple of days would probably be a good time to let her know. I will find Adam as well and let him know. Do you want me to tell King Randor."

"No, I will inform him shortly. I will also tell Man-at –Arms as well." Marlena said

Orko popped out of existence to wait for Anika. Anika came out of the bathroom and grabbed her clothes off the chair in her changing room. After she changed she looked at her Cousin, Aunt, and Grandmother.

"Seriously, I feel better now."

"Anika, go the Healer and I will go to Greyskull to find out what my Grandmother will say. She will probably want to see you." Amanda said.

"That's find Amanda, I need to go to Greyskull later on. I promised the Sorceress I would bring her supplies and ingredients for the Birthday Dinner. "

Layla who was lying on Anika's bed questioned her Master's job "why doesn't the Sorceress just use her magic to create a big meal for everyone."

"mmhmm, you need to realize Gramma T was mortal before she became the Sorceress of Greyskull. She still likes to cook with real ingredients." Amanda answered.

"I need to get off to the Healer. Layla are you coming or are you going to roam around all day." Anika asked.

"I am definitely coming with you since you're going into the Market to see the Healer."

"And that means free treats for you." Anika quipped.

"I can't help it if the Merchants like me."

Anika grabbed her bag, her sheathed sword her grandfather, the King, gave her, bow and quill with a few arrows. She checked her saddle bag to see if she had a small bag of money.

"I am going to run down to the stable and get Spirit and a small cart." Anika said.

"Sweetheart please be careful and please get checked out." Marlena pleaded.

"Don't worry Gramma I will be ok. Besides Layla and Spirit will be with me." Anika replied.

"Anika, we are just concerned that is all. We know you are mentally dealing with things and you try and put on a brave face. You don't have to do that with your Gramma, Amanda, and I. Your Mom would want you to come to us." Teala said.

"I am fine and I will see you later for lunch. I will make sure to stop in the Kitchen and grab breakfast from Chef. Aunt Teala, are we still on for training after lunch."

"Only if the Healer says its ok."

"Well I have to get the Greyskull. Gramma T and I are working on some old spells and portals that might help the rebels on Etheria." Amanda piped.

Amanda walked over to the doors leading out the Anika's balcony. After she opened the doors and got on the edge of the balcony and did a swan dive over the side. Halfway down she changed into an eagle and flew towards Greyskull Castle.

"I really wish she wouldn't do that." Said Teala under her breath.

"Well I am off the Healer and then to the Market." Anika said.

She grabbed her black leather hooded jacket and walked out the door.

Chapter 2

Anika was walking down the corridor to the Healer's wing of the Palace. Layla was following Anika, slowly trudging down not liking the fact that she was away from her comfy spot on Anika's bed. Orko popped into existence.

"Hi Anika!" Orko exclaimed.

"Uncle Orko!" Anika exclaimed. "You startled me."

"I am so sorry Anika, I didn't mean to startle you. I see you're heading to the Healer's Wing. Are you ok?"

"No I have a bad headache and I need to get rid of it. Then I am off to the Market to get a few things for the Sorceress." Anika replied.

"Anika, I can help you with your headache if you will let me."

"Sure, Uncle Orko, If you can save me some time I would appreciate it."

Orko laid his hands on Anika's head. He could see her nightmares and her memories. He knew what was behind her headache and that even though he could not completely heal her, he could help temporary relieve the pain.

"Healing magic far and wide, help Anika's headache to subside."

All of a sudden Anika's headache disappeared. She felt like a weight was off her head. She hugged the Trollan and thanked him.

"Love you Uncle Orko. I will see you at dinner and don't forget I need help planning the big family dinner at Greyskull."

"Anika, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Orko replied.

Orko popped out of existence and Anika changed her direction. She started to walk towards her Grandfather's study. She loved the King's study room with all its books and comfy couches to sit on and read. There has been many times where she would be in there reading old Eternian tales or sometimes to sneak in and take a nap.

King Randor loved having his grandchildren around him. He was very proud of how they have become. He was especially fond of Anika. After all that she had been through Anika had turned out better than he had thought. She is thoughtful, kind, thinks of others, and is humble. Anika as a teenager had worked in vocational training cutting and styling hair and later on went to get a job as a stylist. She was always doing something and always keeping up with her royal duties. She would even take time on her off days to visit the Market and Villages, she wanted to connect with the people.

King Randor was sitting at his desk when Anika walked in. He was so engrossed with his work that he didn't even notice she was standing over him.

"Grampa." She said gently.

He looked up. "Oh! Hi Sweetheart. I am sorry I didn't see you come in. I am so wrapped up in my work."

Anika laughed, " I can tell. Anything interesting."

"I wish it was. Your cousin Edwina is requesting more money for a fountain she wants to add in her courtyard. I, of course, am saying no to her."

"She is so selfish. I am so glad she does not visit often." Anika snorted.

"I agree with that statement. What brings you into the study? Grabbing another book or going to take a nap?" Randor asked.

"No I am actually going to Market today and I was wondering if you wanted to come along. I miss spending time with you."

Suddenly, a soldier from Brightmoon appeared in the door of the Study.

"Your Highnesses. I bring back a Rebellion message cube. Queen Angelica said to bring it to you immediately."

"Captian bring it here." Randor replied.

Once Randor had the cube on his desk he hit play. An image played across a screen in the middle of the air. Horde Troopers were walking near Whispering Woods with a prisoner. The screen suddenly panned and the image of a woman wearing a hooded cloak appeared. The screen moved in closer. The person was just recognizable.

Anika gasped. Randor panned the picture in more. It was who they thought it was. Adora, Princess of Eternia, Leader of the Great Rebellion. Her hands in shackles and her face sorrowful. Anika started to hyperventilate as tears poured down her face. She always had a feeling her mother was live.

"We need to call a meeting. Captain, please go back to Queen Angelica and let her know that she and the leaders of the Great Rebellion need to come to the Palace. Do not tell anyone else what you saw. This is a direct order." King Randor said to the Soldier.

Randor hugged his granddaughter tightly. He stroked her hair and wiped away the tears from her face.

"Anika, we will get her back. I promise. Your mother once said the when you were born you were the greatest Birthday Gift she could ever ask for. Being born near her birthday meant so much, and now your birthday is next week. That will be the greatest gift for you, your mother coming home." Randor said softly to Anika.

"I can't believe, she is alive." Anika said with tears of joy running down her face.


End file.
